Vida en el hotel
by HPFanFicker
Summary: Harry Potter es el dueño de un hotel en Londres.Hermione Granger es una famosa actriz escapando de los paparazzis. ¿Qué pasará cuando Hermione entre en el hotel de Harry, intentando desaparecer de los paparazzis?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia. Otra historia, espero que sea de su agrado y, bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. ¡Disfruten la historia!

* * *

Harry Potter, el dueño de un pequeño hotel en Londres, llamado "Potter's" de tres estrellas estaba sentado en su oficina, con un montón de papeles junto a él, firmando, escribiendo, haciendo cuentas, también estaba muy estresado. Harry estaba estresado, ya que, como su hotel era el único de la calle en la que estaba, tenía muchos huéspedes, demasiados, y no habían suficientes habitaciones, así que el moreno estaba buscando comprar el edificio de al lado para ampliar su hotel, pero los dueños del otro edificio pedían demasiado dinero: Dos millones de libras. Eso era más de lo que Harry se podía costear, ya que, con el dinero que tenía en ese mismo momento, debía pagarle a todos sus empleados, y tenía que costearse también los ingredientes de las comidas que Potter's preparaba, lo que solamente le dejaba con mil cuatrocientas libras, y les faltaban seiscientas mil libras, una cifra que no podía permitirse con los precios de las habitaciones.

Sólo le faltaba un milagro para reunir tanto dinero en poco tiempo, ya que los dueños del otro edificio, los Baker, también tenían otra oferta para comprar el edificio, una oferta de mil setecientas libras, así que le pedían a Harry trescientas mil libras más, en el plazo de dos semanas, o se llevaban las mil setecientas libras.

Harry era un hombre atractivo, de cabello negro azabache indomable, de ojos verde esmeralda y delgado. Muchas mujeres que entraban al hotel coqueteaban con él, pero Harry no les hacía caso, ya que él esperaba a la mujer correcta. Pero todavía no la había encontrado.

El moreno dejó de pensar en el amor y se volvió a concentrar en las cuentas del hotel. Pero ninguna de los cuentas que sacaba le ayudaban. _"Si tan solo viniera alguien con un apuro y dispuesto a pagar tanto dinero"_-Pensó Harry. Después de tanto pensar, decidió darse un descanso e irse a su habitación, que estaba justo al lado de la oficina. Cuando se acostó a dormir, vio el reloj digital al lado de su cama y vio que eran las once y media de la noche, así que se durmió prácticamente al instante, sin soñar nada._  
_

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, como de costumbre, a las seis de la mañana, y pasó un día sin muchos clientes, ya que las habitaciones se habían llenado todas excepto una, una sola: La suite real, la única habitación que era demasiado cara. Mientras que las otras habitaciones costaban cien libras la noche, la suite costaba mil la noche, por lo que preferían quedarse en las otras. Todos los huéspedes del hotel se quedaban por seis días, en las 300 habitaciones normales, lo que le daba un total de trescientas mil libras en seis días, pero aún le faltaban trescientas mil libras.

El moreno pasó un terrible día, ya que ninguno de los clientes se quedaba habitación que faltaba. Pero, al final del día, cuando Harry daba por hecho que nadie iba a venir, algo inesperado pasó: Por la puerta entró una mujer con cabella castaño, ojos de color chocolate, esbelta, con pechos redondos, buenas piernas, alta, y con un aura imponente, al parecer de Harry. Era la famosa actriz Hermione Granger, había actuado en muchas películas famosas y todos la adoraban, siempre estaba rodeada de paparazzis que husmeaban en su vida, Harry se imaginó que debía estar escapando de alguien.

-Deme la habitación que le sea más rápida encontrar-Ordenó Hermione. A primera vista se notaba que Hermione encontraba atractivo al moreno, ya que se le quedó viendo un poco atontada, pero recuperó la poca compostura que había perdido al instante.

-Solo tengo la suite real... ¿Señorita Granger?-Respondió amablemente el dueño

-Con que me diga Hermione está bien, señor...-Hizo un gesto de inseguridad, al no saber el nombre del dueño del hotel

-Potter, Harry Potter. Pero con Harry está bien-Aclaró el atractivo hombre.

-Está bien, Harry. Me quedaré aquí un mes-A Harry los ojos se salieron de órbita

-¿U-un me-mes?-Tartamudeó.

-Sí, un mes. Necesito aislarme del mundo unos cuantos días ¿Cuánto cuesta la habitación?

-Mil libras la noche

-Qué barato. ¡Yo pago cien mil libras la noche usualmente!- Harry frunció el ceño _"Claro, eres millonaria"_-Pensó.

-Bueno, tome la tarjeta de la habitación, que es el penthouse completo. Claro que no es tan grande a lo que está acostumbrada, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

-Lo dudo, pero gracias-Respondió ella con mucha naturalidad. Harry no se sintió ofendido ya que sabía que así eran la mayoría de los millonarios, y le dio la tarjeta.

Se quedó mirando el trasero de la hermosa actriz mientras se dirigía al elevador.

_"Qué pervertido me estoy volviendo. Gracias, Ron"-_Pensó Harry

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Mientras caminaba hacia el elevador, Hermione pensaba en el hombre que la había atendido, era muy atractivo, pero era un pobre, Hermione no podía permitirse siquiera hacerse amiga de él, ya que ella sabía que si hablaba con alguien que no fuera actor, o un empresario famoso, iba a salir dañado, ya lo había vivido con su amiga Luna, a ella la acosaron hasta que se hartó y desapareció del país. Tocó el botón para subir al penthouse, el piso cuatro, que era ciertamente más grade que el resto de los pisos, eso se veía desde afuera del edifico.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y la actriz caminó unos cuantos pasos, y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Hermione quedó muy impresionada al ver la habitación, era hermosa, con un televisor de pantalla plana, dos camas enormes con hermosas mantas, con suelos y paredes de una cerámica muy hermosa, tenía una cocina con microondas, lavaplatos, horno, y nevera, un baño muy hermoso y un jacuzzi al lado del baño.

Dejó la maleta que llevaba junto a la puerta, se acostó en una de las camas y encendió la televisión, puso un canal rápidamente, sin siquiera ver qué ponía, observó que era un show de niños, pero no sabía su nombre, así que simplemente se quedó viendo para ver si le daba risa o al menos le interesaba.

Pero no pudo ver mucho, ya que rápidamente se quedó dormida.

_Al día siguiente..._

Hermione se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, sino que se quedó acostada, inhalando, exhalando, pensando en cosas sin importancia. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, se levantó.

Caminó hacia las grandes ventanas de las que no se había percatado al entrar en la habitación. Observó hacia afuera, y vio un paisaje muy hermoso y tranquilo (Ella siempre estaba en la ciudad, con sus grandes edificios y las calles abarrotadas de automóviles y de personas). Habían unos cuantos edificios de poco tamaño, y no había mucha gente, Hermione se extrañó y vio el reloj que estaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, y vio que eran las seis de la mañana.

_"Wow, qué poco duermo"_-Pensó. Se encogió de hombros, de todos modos, eso era el mayor tiempo de sueño que había tenido desde hacía un año. Volvió la vista a la ventana, admirando el silencio que había en ese lugar.

De repente le rugió el estómago, se lo tapó con las manos y bajó la cabeza. No había comido desde hacía un día, cuando había pasado todo el día escapando de los paparazzis. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y bajó al lobby. Cuando llegó a la recepción, observó que el mismo hombre que le había atendido el día anterior estaba ahí.

-¿No tienes ningún recepcionista?-Preguntó Hermione con interés, aunque sonó como si lo dijera burlonamente.

-No,eso lo hago yo, como dueño, prefiero hacer algo más que mandar, contratar, despedir y pagarle a los empleados-Respondió él. Hermione subió la mano, quitándole importancia.

-No importa. Ahora, a lo que vine aquí ¿Cuando empiezan a servir los desayunos?

-A las ocho de la mañana, y terminan a las once.

-Pero tengo hambre ahora-Reclamó Hermione. Harry suspiró, y ofreció:

-Si quiere, puedo prepararle una panqueca y huevos revueltos, la cocinera no ha llegado todavía.

-¿Cocinas? Bien. Prepare la comida, por favor-Harry se levantó sin decir nada y fue a la cocina. Hermione tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos hasta que Harry llegó con la comida.

-Aquí está su comida, Señorita Granger

-Dime Hermione, y háblame de "Tú" todo lo de "Usted"es tonto. De todas formas, yo soy una persona común y corriente, no la reina-Corrigió la actriz.

-Está bien, Señori... Hermione.-Respondió Harry.

-Gracias por la comida, Harry-Dijo Hermione, agradecida.

-No hay de qué-Repuso el moreno, para después irse otra vez a recepción y aceptar a los huéspedes que hab;ias reservado y faltaban por llegar, y rechazar a las personas que no tuvieran recepción e informarles que no habían habitaciones. Hermione siguió comiendo la comida. Era deliciosa, y se la terminó toda rápidamente.

Se acercó a Harry cuando estaba despidiendo a una familia que no tenía reservación, diciéndoles:

-Lo siento, ya no hay habitaciones disponibles, todas están ocupadas o reservadas-La familia, apenada, se fue. Hermione se acercó al mostrador y le dijo al dueño:

-Gracias por la comida-

-De nada. ¿No vas a salir a ninguna parte?-Preguntó el dueño

-No, voy a desaparecer por un mes. Necesito escapar de los reporteros y los paparazzis.-Respondió ella

-Bueno, aquí hay una piscina, un sauna, y un gimnasio, también hay Wi-fi, y si no tiene una computadora portátil, hay una sala con computadoras con internet.

-Está bien-Repuso.

-Te sientes sola, ¿No es así?-Dijo Harry. Cómo odiaba Hermione que la gente pudiera leerla como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Si, es verdad. Pero aquí no conozco a nadie, y si veo a alguien, me pedirá autógrafos todo el día, o fotos, y, bueno, preferiría evitarme eso.

-Yo la podría acompañar, si quiere. Tengo juegos de mesa, o, si lo prefiere, podemos hablar-Hermione decidió hablar, y fueron al sofá de al frente del mostrador, y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, duraron así horas y horas, sin que llegara ningún cliente, sin interrumpir (Solamente cuando los huéspedes salieron a comer entre las ocho y las once y había ruido). Se hacían bromas el uno al otro, se reían. Hermione le hablaba a Harry de su vida como actriz, y cómo añoraba su vida normal, cuando podía salir sin que la acosaran y de su único "amigo", el cantante Draco Malfoy, un hombre que solamente le hacía compañía para alardear sobre sus éxitos como cantante.

Harry le hablaba de su vida como dueño de hotel, como eran algunas personas que se hospedaban, y como era vivir en el hotel.

La tarde reemplazó a la mañana, y a Hermione le dio curiosidad la habitación de Harry, y preguntó:

-¿Puedo ver tu habitación?

-Claro, ven-Dijo Harry, y caminó hacia su habitación, con Hermione siguiéndole. Cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que la habitación de Harry era más grande que la suya, aunque era igual en diseño y tenía muchos de los mismos objetos, había una mesa con un ordenador, una consola de videojuegos frente al televisor, la ropa tirada por el suelo, que diferenciaban la habitación de Harry de las demás. También había una puerta que daba a una oficina, donde probablemente el moreno sacaba cuentas y arreglaba todo lo concerniente al hotel

-Bienvenida a mi pequeño y desordenado reino-Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Hermoine rió ante el comentario de Harry, y dijo:

-Sólo quería ver la habitación. Me iré a la mía. Gracias por gastar tu día conmigo.

-No lo gasté-Respondió él-Fue divertido charlar contigo. ¡Ah!, antes de que te vayas...

-¿Si?

-Si te vuelves a sentir sola en el transcurso del mes, solo dime.

-Lo haré-Confirmó Hermione. Y salió de la habitación de Harry para irse a la suya y bañarse en el jacuzzi.

Llegó a la habitación, abrió la llave del jacuzzi y esperó, cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lleno, cerró la llave, se despojó de sus ropas y entró.

El contacto del agua caliente en su piel la tranquilizaba, en cierto modo. Pensó en el día que había pasado con Harry, y en lo mucho en que se divirtió. Le reconfortaba tener un amigo. Después, dejó de pensar en eso, y sólo pensó en el agua caliente en la que se estaba bañando, y se empezó a frotar con el jabón.

Pero no sin ponerle burbujas al baño.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Después de despedirse de Hermione, se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus marcados abdominales, y se acostó a ver televisión.

Pero recordó que no había visto a Ron y a su hermana Ginny en varias semanas, así que marcó el número de teléfono, y, cuando Ron respondió,dijo:

-Hola, Ron.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo quería invitarte a pasarte mañana por el hotel junto a Ginny-Ofreció Harry

-¡Esto va a ser genial!-Gritó Ron- Ginny, mañana vamos a Potter's-Ginny respondió algo que Harry no pudo oir y Ron dijo:

-Dice que vamos a pasarnos como a las diez.

-Está bien, Ron. Hasta mañana, dale mis saludos a Ginny

-Lo haré. Hasta mañana, Harry-Y Harry colgó el teléfono.

No podía esperar al día siguiente, ya que iba a ver a sus amigos después ¿De qué? ¿Diez semanas? Si, más o menos diez semanas.

El día siguiente iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta nueva historia que les traje. ¡Dejen reviews! Díganme si el capítulo fue bueno o malo, si tuve algún error, etc. Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo

HPFanficker.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia. Aquí está el segundo capítulo de ésta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, y, bueno, ¡Al fic!

* * *

Harry se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, a las seis de la mañana, y se puso la ropa de trabajar que siempre se ponía, y fue al mostrador, a pasar un día muy aburrido hasta que llegaran Ron y Ginny. En el hotel había mucho silencio, pues los huéspedes no se despertaban antes de la comida, y, si lo hacían, era para ir a visitar la ciudad y tener bastante tiempo para ir a cualquier lugar que quisieran.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, cuando Harry se acordó que todas las personas que tenían habitación habían llegado, y puso un cartel de: "Vuelvo en cinco minutos", se fue a su habitación, y encendió su ordenador.

Jugó un juego de ajedrez contra la computadora, en el cual jugó con mucha inteligencia durante media hora, pero de igual manera perdió. Frustrado, salió del programa de ajedrez y abrió un cajón en donde guardaba todos sus videojuegos de computadora, y agarró uno en el cual un agente secreto se veía envuelto en una misión sobre un político corrupto.

Debería ser fácil, pero, como siempre, hubo un giro, y ahora Harry estaba atrapado en un lugar con unos cien espías enemigos apuntándole con pistolas, y tenía que salir de ahí.

Harry pasó dos horas jugando ese juego, hasta que logró dispararle a todos los enemigos, y se acordó de que Ron y Ginny lo visitaban, así que apagó rápidamente el computador y corrió a la puerta de entrada de Potter's, a esperar pacientemente a sus amigos, que siempre llegaban unos diez minutos tarde.

Al no tener nada que hacer, Harry observó la calle, luego al edificio de los Baker, luego bajó la mirada, fingiendo interés en el suelo. Luego miró a Ron y a Ginny, después a...

-¡Ron, Ginny!-Gritó Harry. Abrazó a Ron, y luego a Ginny, aunque se separó rápidamente de ella, ya que ellos habían compartido un romance y habían terminado hacía un mes, y todavía era incómodo abrazarla.

Harry recordó cómo inició ese lindo romance, aunque, bueno, su inicio no fue tan inocente:_  
_

_Harry y Ginny salían del cine, habían acabado de ver la película del "Capitán América", la cual les les había parecido buena. Ginny siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, pero, lo que no sabía era que Harry se había enamorado de ella hacía ya bastante tiempo. Vieron la tienda de ropa y ella entró a probarse un vestido rosa con escote que había visto en el escaparate de la tienda. Era largo hasta las rodillas, y cubría un solo hombro, dejando el otro hombro de Ginny, pálido y suave, al aire libre. Se veía muy hermosa._

_-¿Qué tal me veo?-Preguntó Ginny. Harry se había quedado embobado, y no respondió._

_-¿Qué tal me veo?-Repitió ella. Harry, reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza y respondió_

_-Lo siento. Te ves hermosa. En verdad, eres hermosa-Ginny se sonrojó un poco, y dijo:_

_-Gracias-Se puso la mano en la boca y rió- Entonces, ¡Lo compro!-Gritó, asintió con la cabeza, y, cuando llegaron al cajero, Harry sorprendió a Ginny comprándole el vestido. Ginny emitió un susurro de gracias, se puso el vestido que apenas habían comprado, y siguieron el camino a la casa de la pelirroja._

_El camino fue un poco largo, ya que había tráfico, y Harry y Ginny hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia._

_Al llegar al edificio donde vivían Ginny y su hermano, Harry acompañó a la chica al apartamento, subieron al ascensor, y marcaron el piso doce, en el camino del lobby al piso doce, Harry le volvió a decir a la pelirroja que era hermosa, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo. _

_El ascensor se detuvo en el piso diez, y cuando abrió las puertas, había un hombre joven de cabello castaño, con ojos azules, que, en opinión de Ginny, era atractivo. Harry le dijo:_

_-No estamos bajando...-Harry se quedó callado, al no saber el nombre del joven al frente de él._

_-Mark-Respondió el hombre, y dejó que las puertas se cerraran. Pasaron unos diez segundos, y el ascensor se volvió a abrir, esta vez en el piso correcto, el doce. Harry y Ginny caminaron, pero, cuando faltaban unos cinco pasos para llegar a la puerta, ocurrió algo inesperado (Para Ginny), Harry agarró los brazos de Ginny, deteniendo su avance hacia el hogar Weasley y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. _

_-Ginny, me gustas desde hace tiempo-Dijo Harry al separarse de la pelirroja- Y, aunque no es muy buen tiempo, te quisiera preguntar algo, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Preguntó el moreno_

_-¡Claro que sí!-Gritó Ginny, emocionada, con una gran sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Ella besó a Harry en los labios rápidamente y entró en su apartamento, donde le gritó a Ron:_

_-¡Harry me invitó a salir!-Harry se tocó los labios, todavía sintiendo el beso, y se fue muy sonriente del edificio._

Después de ese encuentro, Harry y Ginny habían vivido un lindo romance, eran muy cursis. Aunque, claro, a veces la lujuria ganaba, y tenían noches muy apasionadas.

Entraron al hotel, y luego a la habitación del moreno. Cuando entraron, Harry preguntó:

-Bueno, chicos, ¿Qué quieren hacer?-Al oír eso, Ron respondió rápidamente:

-¡Guerra de agua!

-¡Ronald! No seas infantil-Le reprendió Ginny- Podemos ver una película, o, si quieren...-Ginny suspiró- Podemos jugar uno de esos tontos videojuegos que tienes, Harry.

-Veremos una película-Informó Harry

-¡Veamos "Mis amigos peces"!-Propuso Ron.

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley!-Le reprendió Ginny, usando el tono que usaba Molly, su madre, con él- _NO _veremos ninguna película de bebés.

-Está bien, no la veremos-Respondió Ron , decepcionado, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Yo buscaré una película-Dijo el moreno, interviniendo para evitar una discusión entres los hermanos pelirrojos- Mientras, hagan palomitas, no creo que puedan pelearse por eso. Por cierto, están en el cajón al lado del microondas-Ginny fue a preparar las palomitas mientras Ron se quedó solo, esperando a que Harry o Ginny volvieran.

Pasados unos dos minutos, Harry volvió con una parodia de Indiana Jones, llamada "Lindiana Bones". Ron puso la película en el DVD de Harry, y se sentó en el sofá a esperar que Ginny volviera.

Harry había evitado pensar en Hermione en los pocos minutos que llevaba con sus amigos pelirrojos, ya que Ron era un pervertido y a Harry le preocupaba qué pudiera hacerle Ron a una chica tan hermosa como lo era la castaña actriz Hermione Granger. Y Ginny era un chismosa, le contaría a todo el mundo que Granger estaba en su hotel y le caerían los paparazzis por todos lados, cosa que la actriz no quería, y Harry quería complacer eso, ya que él mismo se imaginaba que debía de ser muy extenuante, ya que Hermione había llegado al extremo de recluirse en un hotel sin hacer prácticamente nada durante un mes.

De alguna manera, Harry logró quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza y disfrutar de la comedia que tenía ante él.

La película pasó y pasó, los tres amigos reían a cada momento, ya que en la película habían demasiadas cosas ridículas y con doble sentido que daban risa.

Harry no se dio cuenta durante un tiempo, pero Lindiana Bones era interpretada por Hermione Granger. Él se siguió riendo y disfrutó la película, pero se sentía extraño ver a la actriz en pantalla cuando la había tenido ante sus ojos y la había admirado, y hasta había hablado con ella y se volvieron algo parecido a amigos.

La película acabó exactamente a las doce y media y los chicos no sabían que hacer. Harry propuso algo:

-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si jugamos uno de los juegos de mesa que tengo aquí?

-Si, juguemos "Monopolio"-Dijo Ron.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ron-Concordó Ginny.

-Está bien, ya lo traigo-Repuso Harry antes de levantarse e ir a buscar el juego de mesa propuesto. Volvió a los pocos segundos con el juego, en la mano. Arreglaron todo el juego, y empezaron a jugar. Fue un juego muy arduo, cuando parecía que Harry estaba a punto de ganar, Ginny le tumbaba toda oportunidad de victoria y viceversa. Harry y Ginny poseían todos los tríos de avenidas excepto por uno, en el que Harry tenía una y Ginny poseía dos. Ginny sabía que si le daba el dinero que Harry pedía por la avenida, y después caía en una de los hoteles de Harry terminaría en bancarrota. Pero, por suerte, la pelirroja siempre tenía suerte de caer en las avenidas que poseía, y Harry igual.

Pero, de repente, Ron hizo algo muy inesperado, logró que Harry y Ginny le dieran el trío de avenidas que faltaba, y, aun le quedó dinero para hacer una casa en cada una de las avenidas. Harry y Ginny cayeron ahí dándole a Ron la oportunidad de comprar otras tres casas, y después de eso, Harry y la pelirroja cayeron en espacios que no eran pertenecientes a ellos, y así fueron perdiendo el dinero hasta que Ron pudo comprar un hotel en cada una de las tres avenidas, logrando que Harry y Ginny se declararan en bancarrota, sin siquiera poder hipotecar sus pertenencias, dejándolos muy estupefactos.

-Y así...-Exclamó Ron, triunfal, al terminar el juego-Es como se juega al Monopolio. Bajo perfil y después... ¡BOOM!-Ron calló y momento y después pronunció una simple palabra de cinco letras-Ganas-El moreno y la pelirroja seguían en shock, sin poder creer la aplastante victoria que Ron había tenido.

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió.

-Harry, quería decirte que...-Hermione calló al ver a Harry acompañado, y después se excusó-Ups, mejor vuelvo mas tarde, para no molestar...

-No, tranquila, pasa-Dijo Harry, aunque se notaba un deje de miedo en su voz. Ron, que había buscado un vaso de agua antes de empezar a jugar y aún no se lo estaba bebiendo, escupió el agua y prácticamente gritó:

-¡E-eres Hermione Granger!

-La misma-Contestó Hermione. Harry se temía que el pervertido de Ron la tocara (En el doble sentido de la palabra), pero él se limitó a presentarse a él mismo y a su hermana:

-Yo soy Ronald Weasley, me puedes llamar Ron. Y ésta es mi hermana Ginny. Supongo que ya conoces a Harry ya que, bueno, viniste aquí buscándolo a él.

-Hola, Ginny. Hola, Ron-Ginny estaba a punto de publicar en Internet sobre Hermione, como chismosa hecha y derecha que era, cuando Harry le advirtió a Ginny y a su hermano, aunque el pelirrojo no tuviera nada que ver:

-No digan que Hermione está aquí, arruinaría todo.

-¿Arruinaría qué?-Preguntó la pelirroja

-Arruinaría que...-Empezó Harry

-Que estoy escapando de los idiotas paparazzis y me estoy... Recluyendo aquí-Cortó Hermione. Después de eso, Harry y Hermione tuvieran una discusión horrible con Ron y Ginny sobre por qué no podían revelarle al mundo que la castaña estaba en el hotel Potter's. Después de veinte minutos, los argumentos de Harry y la actriz vencieron los de los pelirrojos.

-...Y por eso no pueden decir nada-Argumentó el moreno.

-Pero el mundo tiene que saber que Hermione está aquí, tienen que admirarla-Contraatacaron los Weasley.

-Miren, pelirrojos pobres-Les dijo Hermione ácidamente- Si dicen que estoy aquí, ¡Me arruinarán la vida! Los paparazzis me volverán a encontrar y a acosar. Y si hacen eso, de verdad, voy a hacer sus vidas tan miserables como lo será la mía-Así fue como los hermanos se callaron y dijeron:

-Está bien-Hermione se dio la media vuelta y se fue muy molesta de la habitación.

-¡Hermione! No te vayas-Gritó Harry. Se puso una mano en la cabeza, como si aliviara un dolor de cabeza. Se dirigió hacia Ron y Ginny, y les ordenó-No digan nada sobre que ella está aquí-Ellos asintieron, y Ronald dijo:

-Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego Harry-Le agarró la mano a Ginny y se fue de ahí rápidamente, muy apenado.

_Hermione's POV_

__Cómo odiaba a esos pelirrojos de pacotilla en ese momento. Hermione pensaba en maneras de hacerles daño a esos dos. ¿Cómo podían querer anunciarle al mundo que ella estaba en ese pobre hotel cuando ella les había pedido expresamente que no lo hicieran? La castaña canalizaba toda su ira contra esos amigos de Harry.

Abrió el jacuzzi de forma un poco violenta y a los pocos minutos entró. El contacto con el agua la tranquilizó al instante, y dejó de pensar en lo que había pasado momentos antes. Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, y hasta horas, y Hermione seguía en el agua. ¿Por qué? Se había quedado dormida.

Y mientras ella dormía, Harry se acostó a dormir, con un solo pensamiento, uno muy irónico, al menos para él: _"Supongo que hoy no fue un día tan divertido. ¿Eh, Harry?"_

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traje este nuevo capitulo, que espero que sea de su agrado y gusto. ¿Hermione odiando a Ginny y a Harry prácticamente al principio? Si, pero no. Sólo está muy molesta, pero ya se va a contentar después. Bueno, dejen reviews diciéndome mis errores o cosas acertadas o simplemente un comentario sobre el episodio.

HPFanFicker


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para crearla. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, el cual espero que les guste.

* * *

Hermione se despertó sintiéndose extrañamente... Mojada. _"Espera... ¿Mojada? Pero, ¿Por qué?__" _Pero se sentía completamente mojada, hasta el cuello, eso era demasiado, demasiado extraño. Después se fijó en que seguía en el jacuzzi y dio un suspiro de alivio. Se salió del jacuzzi y se puso su ropa mientras decía al aire:

-Qué tonta. ¿Cómo se puede quedar alguien dormida ahí?-Se encogió de hombros y se fijó en el reloj.

-¿De nuevo las seis de la mañana? ¡Argh! ¿Por qué me sigo levantando tan temprano? Es horrible-Se quejó, mientras el estómago le rugió-Tengo haber, no comí anoche. Llamaré a servicio al cuarto. No quiero bajar-Así que caminó al teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama en la que dormía y llamó a servicio a cuarto. Pidió el desayuno y la señora que le había atendido le dijo que su desayuno iba a estar listo en media hora. _"Seguro que la tonta cocinera no está y tienen que llamar a alguien que esté presente para que lo haga"-_Pensó Hermione.

Esperó, aburrida, los minutos pasaban lentamente, cuando a ella le parecía que pasaban diez minutos, en verdad pasaban dos. Pasó media hora, y después una hora y Hermione se preguntaba qué había pasado, así que bajó a recepción a quejarse, y se encontró, cómo no, con Harry Potter, el dueño y recepcionista del hotel.

Hermione notó que el cabello del moreno se veía mucho más desordenado, y que traía una camisa de botones desabrochada por arriba, que dejaba ver un poco el pecho de Harry, haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo de lo usual. _  
_

-Hola, Harry-Dijo Hermione a modo de saludo

-Hola, Hermione-Saludó él. Hermione tomó una actitud de diva y se quejó:

-Pedí desayuno a servicio al cuarto y no llegó.

-Bueno, será que a Berta se le olvidó. Te prepararé el desayuno de nuevo, ya vengo-Respondió él, antes de irse corriendo a la cocina a preparar el mismo desayuno que había preparado el día anterior.

Hermione pensó en que Harry era muy amable con ella. ¿Por qué era tan bueno con ella? Ella lo único que había hecho era pedirle y pedirle cosas. Para esperar a Harry mientras él preparaba el desayuno, se metió en el cuarto de computadoras a meterse en la web.

Lo primero que notó fue que, cuando encendió la computadora y entró en la web, fue que aparecía una página de un periódico que en titular decía:

_Hermione Granger._ _¡Desaparecida!_

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió navegando, solo para entrar en una página web de juegos de Internet y empezar a jugar un juego de rompecabezas. Se aburrió rápidamente de eso, y salió de la computadora, al darse cuenta de que Harry había llegado, con desayuno en mano. Al verlo, recordó lo pasado el día anterior y, de repente, se molestó con él y decidió que lo iba a evitar. No sabía por qué, pero eso decidió.

-Gracias, Harry-Dijo Hermione ácidamente, agarró el plato de comida y se largó a su habitación, dejándolo muy confundido.

-Eh, de nada-Logró pronunciar, aún muy, muy confundido. Él también recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y entendió por qué la molestia de Hermione, ero no entendía por qué su rabia estaba dirigida hacia él.

Decidió quedarse en la recepción y hacer su trabajo: Hacerles el "check-out" a los clientes que se van y recibir a los que lleguen después, además de darles información a los huéspedes que no saben como moverse por Londres, o información que no saben sobre el hotel. Le llegó una llamada de una habitación, que preguntaba si servían almuerzos.

-No servimos almuerzos. Sólo servimos desayunos (Desde las ocho de la mañana, hasta las once), y cenas (Desde las seis hasta las nueve de la noche). Pero hay un restaurante de comida tailandesa justo al frente, y también hay uno de comida italiana en la calle 8-Se calló un momento, escuchando a la persona que lo había llamado, era una mujer- Ajá... Ok... Está bien. Yo le puedo entregar un cupón del de comida tailandesa.

Harry esperó unos minutos y una hermosa mujer rubia, con unos labios rojos y finos, ojos azules hermosos y cabello ondulado.

-Hola, soy la chica que llamó antes. Me llamo Jennifer-Se introdujo ella misma, tendiéndole la mano a Harry.

-Soy Harry. Aquí está tu cupón, Jennifer-Respondió Harry, estrechándole la mano a Jennifer, mientras que con la otra mano le daba el cupón.

-Oh, llamáme Jenny, Harry-Jennifer sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y escribió algo. Le guiñó el ojo y dijo mientras salía del hotel-Llámame, guapo-Harry se quedó sorprendido al observar un número de teléfono británico en su muñeca. _"Otra loca que quiere mantener relaciones conmigo"_-Pensó Harry. él estaba consciente de su gran atractivo físico, y no porque se la pasara arreglándose o viéndose en el espejo, o cosas por el estilo, sino porque prácticamente cada mujer que entraba en el hotel se le lanzaba (Excepto Hermione Granger). Una vez intentó tener algo con una de esas mujeres, pensando que era la indicada, pero esa mujer sólo quería tener sexo con él. Desde ese momento, no mantenía ninguna relación con ninguna chica que se le lanzara en el hotel o en alguna parte, a menos que la llegara a conocer muy bien.

A Harry le consternaba que Hermione tuviera su rabia dirigida a él. La vio ir al gimnasio, vestida con una ropa deportiva que consistía en una sudadera, unos shorts y unas zapatillas, mientras llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con una máscara en la cara, para evitar que la reconocieran. El moreno decidió seguirla y preguntarle por qué estaba molesta con él, por más infantil que sonara.

Corrió hasta ella, le agarró el brazo, la volteó y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?-Ella simplemente le respondió con un:

-¡Suéltame!-Hermione tomó a Harry desprevenido, cuando con un jalón de fuerza se zafó de su brazo, mientras que pasó su tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta del gimnasio, entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente, evitando que Harry entrara. Harry se lamentó por no haber traído una tarjeta de las que él poseía, maldijo internamente, y entendió que Hermione quería su espacio, así que no buscó la tarjeta y dejó tranquila a Hermione durante unas dos horas. Cuando salió del gimnasio, a las dos de la tarde, y Harry volvió a correr a buscarla, para hacerle la misma pregunta de antes. Pero esta vez, puso ambos brazos en cada pared, cerrándole el camino a Hermione, y le dijo, haciendo una pausa notable entre una palabra y otra, como si deletreara palabras:

-¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?

-Déjame ir, Harry-Gritó Hermione, antes de agacharse, y pasar por debajo de los brazos del guapo moreno, percibiendo un olor muy masculino, atractivo, y por sobre todo, muy fuerte, (Probablemente Harry se había puesto un perfume para hombres o algo) que le encantó a Hermione, haciendo que se parara un segundo a olerlo. Harry aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para intentar agarrar a la actriz, pero ella tenía muy buenos reflejos, así que logró escapar del agarre de Harry y correr hacia el elevador, marcar su piso y cerrar las puertas rápidamente.

Cuando Hermione corrió, Harry le gritó:

-¿Por qué?-Harry sabía que era demasiado idiota e infantil al perseguirla por todo el hotel, pero no podía aguantar que alguien estuviera molesto con él sin saber la razón, o sin razón aparente, como era que pasaba con Hermione. Como eso le molestaba, le preguntaba a las personas las veces necesarias hasta que le respondieran, pero Hermione no cedía.

Al volver a su escritorio a los pocos minutos de haber dejado ir a Hermione, Harry casi se rinde. Pero, como los Potter eran decididos (Al menos su padre, James, y Harry lo eran), Harry no se dejó ganar por la rendición. Así que, pensó que Hermione debía de ir a hacer alguna otra cosa en lo que quedaba del día y decidió hacer algo muy simple, esperar a que Hermione bajara.

Mientras esperaba, pensó en que ellos habían tenido mucha suerte de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que la famosa actriz Hermione Ganger estaba hospedándose en ese hotel. O eso, o los huéspedes de ese hotel no eran muy fans de ella.

Después de eso, pasaron las tres de la tarde, las cuatro, las cinco... Y hasta las siete de la noche, y Hermione no había bajado al lobby para hacer nada de nada. Pero, a los pocos minutos de que Harry casi se volviera a rendir, Hermione bajó escondida por una revista, y se acercó a la recepción, y le dijo a Harry:

-Ven conmigo-Harry, que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica atrás de la revista de moda era Hermione, le preguntó, un tanto asustado:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Harry, soy yo, la que se recluye en este hotel tan... simple y pobretón-Dijo Hermione, como si decir algo así de un hotel fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y Harry entendió y siguió a Hermione, que corrió al cuarto de Harry, siendo seguida por el dueño de la habitación, que tuvo que abrir la habitación, ya que Hermione no poseía la llave.

-¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?-Volvió a preguntar Harry como por enésima vez (Al menos así le parecía a Hermione). Ella, ya harta de que Harry le preguntara eso todo el tiempo, le gritó:

-¡No estoy molesta contigo! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No estoy molesta contigo!

-¿Entonces por qué rayos me evitas?-Preguntó Harry.

-!Porque cuando te veo hoy me recuerdas a lo de ayer, y lo de ayer me recuerda a algo muy doloroso para mí! ¿Entiendes?-Le exclamó Hermione.

-Pues... Sí, pero eso no es razón para escapar de mi, ni para ignorarme. Aunque, claro, no debí haberte perseguido ni cerrarte el paso, pero ese no es el caso. Dime, Hermione ¿Qué pasó?-Le preguntó Harry.

-No-Repuso Hermione.

-Cuéntame-Le pidió el moreno.

-¡No!-Negó Hermione.

-Cuént...-Empezó Harry.

-Está bien-Le cortó Hermione-. Te diré...

-Un día, conocí a esta chica, Luna Lovegood. Era una chica pobre, pero era muy amigable y todo eso. Y de paso, no me quería usar por ser famosa. Con el tiempo, nos volvimos muy cercanas, éramos mejores amigas. Pero la prensa se enteró, y la empezó a acosar. Pasaron tanto tiempo averiguándole la vida y yendo a su casa para obtener información sobre mí, que se hartó, y desapareció del país. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí, fuimos muy cercanas durante dos años, además de que era la única amiga que tenía. Mis padres también eran actores y nunca estaban para mí, así que contrataban niñeras todo el tiempo. Pero yo las espantaba, para obtener su atención. Por eso el que Luna se fuera me afectó tanto, fue prácticamente la primera familia que había tenido. Y también por eso es que mi único amigo es ese rubio idiota intento de cantante Draco Malfoy.

Por eso es que te he estado evitando todo este día, porque, de verdad, ayer me preocupaba que te pasara lo mismo a ti. Hubiera sido horrible que los paparazzis te hubieran acosado hasta que te fueras. Estoy segura de que hubiera sido muy malo para tus... Amigos pelirrojos pobres que me querían denunciar ante la prensa-Contó Hermione, con un tono muy triste y lúgubre. Al terminar de contarlo, Hermione se entristeció.

-Oh-Fue lo único que Harry pudo atinar a pronunciar. De repente, Hermione empezó a llorar, mientras balbuceaba algo como:

-Era mi única amiga-Eso tomó a Harry por sorpresa, ya que nunca pensó que la actriz se pusiera a llorar así. Entonces, Harry intentó tranquilizar a Hermione con palabras, pero eso no logró aplacar el dolor de Hermione. Harry la abrazó, dejando que la cabeza de la castaña reposara en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, otra vez en un intento de tranquilizarla. Pasados unos pocos minutos, las lágrimas y gemidos de Hermione empezaron a remitir, y ella recapacitó, y se separó rápidamente de Harry. Se disculpó diciendo:

-Lo siento. No era mi intención explotar así. Tampoco lo era tener que obligarte a tranquilizarme-Harry le respondió simplemente diciendo:

-No importa. Tienes que dejar que tus sentimientos afloren. Así te sentirás mejor, de hecho, ¿No te sientes mejor ahora que me contaste tu dolor?

-Si te soy sincera, si, en verdad si-Le respondió Hermione-. Emm, Harry...

-¿Si?-Preguntó él.

-Gracias. Por todo. Por dejarme entrar en tu hotel, por hablar conmigo hace dos días, por prepararme el desayuno, por lo de ahora, por defenderme ayer... Por todo, Harry, gracias-Agradeció Hermione.

-De nada-Dijo Harry, un poco ruborizado- Para eso debe estar el gerente del hotel, para ayudar con los problemas que los demás empleados no puedan hacer-Hermione rodó los ojos, y se fue a su habitación, volviendo a gritar un: "¡Gracias, Harry!", mientras el moreno solamente la miró salir, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? Aquí les traje este nuevo capítulo antes de tiempo. Lo digo, porque se supone que saco episodios cada dos semanas (Eso se me olvidó mencionarlo en los dos capítulos pasados). Este episodio lo publiqué antes para compensar el haberme tardado tanto tiempo entre el primer capítulo y el segundo. Bueno, espero que este episodio haya sido de su agrado, y, sin nada más que decir, ¡Gracias por leerme!

HPFanFicker


End file.
